Restriction
by DogDrawler
Summary: Alpha School has begun as wolves of Jasper Pack face a devastating enemy: mother nature. Trapped by a wall of snow and sick from the flu to dig out, Kate, and many other Betas and instructors must ride out a seemingly endless onslaught of snowstorms that threaten to wipe out the population. Only a wolf with an infectious smile can save them. This is the prequel to Alpha and Omega.
1. Chapter 1: Following the Leader

Chapter 1: Following the Leader **(written on December 6th, 2014)**

"Kate! Kate! Wait!" I heard a voice from behind me. Me and my father turned around. It was Humphrey racing towards us with a big smile on his face. He probably was gonna tell us goodbye.

"What is it Humphrey? I have to go to. Alpha School doesn't wait."

"Here." He dropped a rock at my front paws from his mouth.

"Heh, heh, heh. Very nice... gift! Umm... what is it?" I asked.

"It's a rock!" he answered smiling wide and sitting down.

"And?"

"Not just any rock, it's the rock I tripped on when we were sight-seeing in the mountains!"

"...And...?" I wondered how long this was going to go on.

"I want you to have it!" Me and Dad looked at each other before I replied.

"You want me to have this rock? I'm... flattered."

"I knew you would be! It's suppose to represent our time together. So when you're sprinting laps or doing tree-squats, you'll remember we're friends." I picked in my mouth.

"Oh, thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Now go tend to your Omega friends," said Dad.

"Right. Well, see you 'till winter Kate!" He ran off to his friends. I could still hear them wrestling in the distance.

When he was gone, I was going to drop this stone into the nearby stream, but I was stopped by Dad.

"What are you doing? That's your gift."

"Dad, I'm a Beta now. I don't have time to be thinking about friends."

"You know, Kate. Without friendships, you wouldn't be you. How do you think I married your mom?"

"She forced you to?"

"No... Though that is very accurate... It all started as a friendship."

"Boy, how did that go?" I asked.

"Great actually. Not a single Eastern bullied me during those days."

"What happened to the Easterns who tried?"

"Let's just say they aren't here to tell the tale."

"My..."

"What I'm saying is, don't throw away your friendships. You're going to regret it. Like if I wasn't trying to be friends with Tony, who knows what would happen; maybe our packs would be war again."

"War?"

"You'll learn it in Alpha School. Speaking of which, we have to hurry. C'mon. We'll miss the opening ceremony. And please take Humphrey's gift with you. It's the least he could do with his parents being sick and all."

"You're right, sorry."

"It's okay. We all make mistakes." I got a better grip on the rock before we headed over to the big valley where our pack's important affairs are held.

**At the valley...**

We sat in rows on the valley floor, looking up at an outcropping of the hillside. A red wolf stood on top of it, clearing her throat. I sat next to Mom on the right and another pup to my left. He looked at me. He fur was blackish but his face was a light gray. Handsome to my terms.

"Hey. My name's Hutch," he whispered, bringing his right front paw up to my chest. That name sounded familiar. "I dream to become the greatest Alpha ever." I pawshaked.

"May the best Beta win," I challenged. He was totally gonna lose. I wondered if he knows that I'm the oldest daughter to the pack leader.

"Kate, pay attention," growled Mom. I didn't even realize the red wolf was talking.

"Pups, I know you'll miss your families, but this is the life of what is means to be a Western Alpha. It takes more than dignity, determination, and definitely natural talent to please us. It takes your right attitude! May I present our director for the Alpha school. The pack leader himself: Winston." The crowds around me cheered. Only the pups like me and Hutch stayed quiet. The red wolf pawshaked my Dad before he got up and spoke to us.

"This is the Alpha school to the Western Pack. And our everyday mantra is: "Teaching is our cue." In our departments, there is mathematics, Wolfish, history, and, of course we can never forget, physical education. And all are superb thanks to our high standards. It is essential that our Betas come out as Alphas who know how to count infinitely, who know adult language, who know what happened during the War of the Divide, and who know especially how to hunt and gather food for our pack. It is our huge job to make sure the path our next generation goes is clear enough to see. We need to teach these pups, or else no one will because I know you parents need to move on for the greater good of the West. It is your duty, and I respect that because I too have duties. Heck, I'm doing one of them right now." I was trying so hard not to laugh. It's pretty obvious, there's still lots of "puppy" in me.

Suddenly, a very cold gust of air flew through the valley. All of us started shivering, even Dad. Mom pushed me in close to her warm chest. I was now sitting in her left armpit. And it didn't smell nice with the wind.

"Whew. Winter's startin' already?" Dad commented. "Anyway, tomorrow when winter begins, our educators, advisors, and instructors will give the best of their ability like they'll do each and every other school day. We teach in the most informative and innovative type of way by teaching slowly teaching step by step and reviewing so the memory will stick their heads after winter. We also teach them alternate ways of finding the same solution so they'll be no excuse for not doing work. But why wouldn't you? We create fun activities for our Betas, at the same time keeping it real for them so we don't take it too far.

"Perhaps, the most recent thing we've added we be the new department where the mentally disabled can be taught in peace. We have orders from the Constitutional Committe to not have another Tim on our paws."

"Who's Tim?" I asked Mom curiously looking up at her face.

"It's just someone that used to be in school with me and your father, that's all dear." For some reason, I got the strangest sensation that Mom wasn't telling me the whole truth.

Suddenly again, another gust of cold air rushed at us. It was getting colder really fast. Winston quickly wrapped up his speech and let the red wolf pick the pups out to school.

"Do good, okay?" said Mom, hugging me very tight.

"Don't worry Eve, she'll do fine. I'll update you soon."

"Thank you Winston."

"Wait, Dad, Mom? When we'll I see you again?"

"You'll see us tomorrow. We're teaching the physical education class," said Dad.

"Really?! Radical!"

"Sure is honey. Now go to the red wolf, Loretta. She's going to give your orientation."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's where they show you around the place, telling you where you learn and stuff."

"Oh, okay." I walked over to the crowd of pups surrounding "Loretta." As we went away to the Alpha school, we looked back and saw our parents waving at us goodbye. From this point on, all of us were ranked Betas. What world awaited me in the school? Would I make new friends? Alpha friends for once? I've hung out with Humphrey for so long, I don't know what it's like. As I heard some thunder rumble in the background, I wondered... was I ready to take this giant leap forward?


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions **(written on December 9th, 2014)**

"Alright Betas," said Loretta. "Please stay close as I give your orientation. We wouldn't want any of you cute pups gettin' lost."

"Don't worry," we all told her.

"Cool... Okay, as we walk here, notice this special tree on the trial." She pointed at the one that had clawmarkings all over it and was practically barkless. Also, it held the horrible stench of something I don't want to know.

"Why does it smell awful?" asked a small dark grey male. He is forehead was black, blending in with his black mane to the point where you couldn't tell where his eyebrows were.

"It's suppose to smell that. Every time we big Alphas come from our den, we must check-in with this rock. Then, at dusk, another wolf will come over to take a whiff of it so he can check our attendance. Does that answer your question, little guy?"

"Little guy? Do I look little to you?!" She didn't answer.

"Why did you point out this rock?" asked a white pup from the back.

"Because... this rock is special for a reason. I need all of you to listen closely... Whenever you get lost for whatever reason whether it be from fog or snow, go to this rock at all times. It's strong smell should make it easy to find. When you find it, stay there so the guy at dusk can pick you up and take you where you need to be. All of us got it?" We all nodded. "Good. It's really important you're safe."

I went over to Hutch. It's best I be close to someone I know.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he replied, looking at me with a grin. Loretta continued to talk as everybody entered a plain full of dens. She called it the Learning Center.

"This where everybody's classes except P.E. should be. Tomorrow, everybody will receive information on which order their classes go. The order is mostly random, but they're in a way where each instructor gets a certain amount of Betas. Oh, one thing to remember, always address your instructors with a "Ms.," "Mr.," or "Mrs.," in front of their name along with "ma'am" or "sir." You should know what those are so I don't have to explain."

We moved to the part of the plain that had no dens on it. There, my Dad was standing. He waved at me and chuckled. Nice.

"This, Betas, is the area where you'll test your muscles to the best of their ability. This wolf here is your athletic instructor, Mr. Winston. Better known as our pack leader."

"SUBMIT!" Dad shouted. It scared the ba-jeebus out of me! All of us, including Loretta immediately got into a submission posture. I bowed my head down and put my tail in between my back legs just like how Mom taught me. The pups who didn't know what a submission posture was went along with the ones who did. Meanwhile, Dad kept on shouting, walking around us in a circle. I've never seen him like this before.

"HUMILITY, DISCIPLINE, AND DIGNITY! THREE OF THE MANY THINGS YOU'LL NEED TO SCORE GOOD AT THIS SCHOOL! Or become an Alpha in general!" We got up from our posture and look at him respectively. "Kate, come here," he called. I walked over to him and blushed. I felt nervous being the center of attention.

"Yes Dad?" Everybody gasped. I forgot they didn't know. Well... this is awkward...

"Yes, Betas. Kate is my daughter. And if anyone messes with her or causes any trouble here, they'll personally have to deal with me. Understand?"

"Yes sir..." they said. Dad turned to me.

"If anyone causes you any problems, don't be afraid to let me know, okay sweetie?"

"Crystal clear," I replied, shaking in his shadow.

"Right. Loretta, would you mind telling them our little punishment?" he asked her.

"Yes sir. Our punishment here for troublemakers, bullies, and thieves is a swift pierce to the ear of your choice. The holes or missing pieces made are there to remind you of your wrongdoings. It's an old punishment that the school has only used once before."

"_...Tim..._" I whispered before Dad spoke.

"So don't become number two. The "nibbling" as it's called results in excruciating pain with lot's of blood... Loretta, would you mind talking these youngsters to the practice field. It looks like they need some fresh air, wouldn't you agree pups?"

Everybody promptly nodded their heads fast. We were all too freaked out to say, "Yes sir." Way to go Dad for possibly ruining my future friendships.

**Later at the practice field...**

When Loretta dropped us at the field, I tried to see if I could become friends with Hutch. He seemed like a pretty rad guy. Most of the females were starting to surround him. I wonder what that meant?

"Oh, hey Kate! How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Fabulous, though your Dad is a little creepy."

"He's always like that when you first meet him. You'll get used to it as I have."

"Why didn't you tell us the pack leader was your father?" asked one of the girls. She was a light brown plump-looking pup.

"I don't know. When it became important. As it just did."

"What are your interests?" asked Hutch.

"Uhh, nobody's never really asked me that before... Wait a minute..." Something clicked in my mind. I've met Hutch before! I knew that name was familiar! He was on the Western team with me when we won the Great Wolf Games! I can't believe I forgot him. I guess I was too caught up with the Omegas. I'm also surprised how Hutch didn't even remember ME. How different were we then?

"Wait, wait! Hutch it's me from the Games!"

"I know."

"What?" I was confused.

"Heh, heh. I was wondering how long it was gonna take."

"What didn't you tell me?" I questioned him.

"I just thought it was interesting that you acted like I we just met. Do you remeber Can-do?"

"Oh, right! I forget about him too!" I can't believe that rude little pup was Can-do. Well, actually I can. "You all look different. I couldn't tell."

"Please tell me you didn't forget Humphrey or any of his buddies."

"Oh, not at all. After the Games, I started hanging out with Humphrey almost every day until today."

"How's he?"

"Still his silly and funny self. You know Omegas."

"I see. Uhh... It's great to see you again."

"Thanks, you too." I smiled. This winter was going to be alright.

* * *

**Or so she thinks...**

**(Check out my other story, the Legend of Kate if you wanna know more about what happened during the Great Games. Thanks for reading.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Stowaway

Chapter 3: The Stowaway **(written on December 15th, 2014)**

Friends... what are they good for? Do they bring you bones? Do they uhh... scratch your back? For the most part, I bet they haven't. But when it comes to Humphrey, you've walked into another domain.

Guess who I found hiding in the bushes?

"_Humphrey? What are you doing here? You're gonna get in trouble!_" I whispered.

"_What? How did you find me?_"

"_I don't know. There's not that many bushes in the world that have a tail poking out._"

"_Fair point._"

"_Get outa' here!_"

"_Why? This is place is nice. Omega School smells like a dump._"

"_That's not my problem. Go!_"

"_It's too late Kate. The guards have returned. There's no way out._"

"_Ughhhhh... Why did you come here?_"

"_I wanted to see you again._"

"_What for?_"

"_So we could play! I miss you already._"

"_Look, Humphrey. I already miss you too but... I'm a Beta now. I got duties. Things to learn. Places to be. I need to make Alpha friends now._" I turned around to leave, but he stopped me.

"Kate! You're just going to leave me here? What about our friendship?"

"Play with your Omega friends," I suggested.

"But... but..."

"Goodbye." I left. Soon, he started whimpering. "I'm not falling for it." He whimpered again. Ohh, the pain I endure when he does this. "Fine! Fine! But stay low. And don't say your name!"

"Say whose name?" asked the familiar pup, Can-do who happen to be overhearing us. Great.

"Oh, hi Can-do! Nice to meet you again. It's been awhile since the Games. I see you're parents groomed your mane. You're new look suits you."

"Groomed my mane? What are you talking about? It's always look this way."

"Oh... That's nice." I tried to keep my smile, but he look right through me.

"Are you hiding something? I know that face when I see it."

"That face? What face? Am I making a familiar face?"

"*sigh* What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Am I hiding something?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yeah, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you-" *smack!* Hutch hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Before I could say anything, he went:

"Shhhh... Humphrey, get out of there." Humphrey cam out of his hiding place. "I'll keep the secret."

"No!" I demanded. "Report him so he can leave. He needs to be in Omega School."

"Why won't he go?"

"He umm... misses me."

"Aww... puppy love is it?"

"Gross! Heck no! Besides... he's an Omega. Not my type." I looked back at Humphrey and made a sound in disgust. I like him and all but not in that way.

"Come on Kate. Can I just stay for a few days? I wanna at least see what you do here." I looked at Hutch for approval. He nodded.

"One day starting tomorrow," I said. "After that, if you're still here, my dad will drag you out of here."

"Yikes! Deal!"

Then unexpectedly, the same cold gust of wind came again, colder than the last few. This time the clouds that have been above us for a awhile turned dark grey.

"What is up with the weather?" Humphrey asked. "It's starting to scare me."

"I know right," said Hutch. "It's weird. Weirder than the Omega."

"I'm not weird," he protested while cleaning his ears with his back left paw. They stared at him. "What? I'm not gonna use my front paws. Come on, don't you guys know anything about sanitation."

Suddenly, Can-do starting waking up.

"*moan* What happened to me? And why is it so cold?" Hutch hit him across the face. He fell back down.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard," I said, feeling sorry for him. Ehh, not really.

"I know, but I can't forget what he did to Humphrey after the Games..."

* * *

**(Sorry this chapter is short. I'll make it up to you.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Missed

Chapter 4: Missed **(written on March 24th, 2015)**

After many hours of playing in the field with my friend Hutch, Loretta took us to the plaza of the Learning Center, where a pile of food was kept. This was only one thing: lunchtime! Oh, boy, I was so hungry right now. I quickly got ahead of everybody else and dug in excessively.

"Calm down, Kate!" said Hutch. "It's just food."

"Don't you tell me that!" I told him. This was my long lost gift.

Meanwhile, as all us Betas ate, the future Omega was sitting next to one of the learning dens, watching us. I felt bad for him, so I decided to grab some meat and toss it over to him. He ate as fast as I did.

"Thank you," he said when he finished.

"*sigh* What am I going to do with you?" I sighed, sitting over to him. He chuckled at my expression.

"So how is your day so far?" he asked.

"Good until you showed up," I answered.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be. I don't blame you for missing me."

"You don't?"

"No, Humphrey. We're both just afraid of change. I'm eventually gonna miss myself. Speaking of which, I should warn you." He gave me a worried look, the first I've ever seen from him. "By the time Alpha School ends in the spring, I won't be my same self."

"What?"

"And neither will you." I pointed at his chest. "I will be an Alpha... and you... an Omega; two sides; two halves; two opposites..."

"What are you saying, Kate?"

"I'm saying we won't be able to have fun together anymore. We will be different in every way."

"So all those times where we'd frolic and run will be over? What makes you so sure?"

"Winston told me this before I left my home den. I just thought it was important that I share this with you because I don't want to be missing me so much in the future."

"I see..." Tears began to come down his face. This wasn't what I wanted. I dreaded this.

"Humphrey, please! I told you; we're both afraid of change. I don't have much of a choice, you know. I have to be here. I need to become an Alpha."

"Oh, yeah because becoming an Alpha is more important than our friendship!" he yelled.

"Humphrey..."

"No! If you wanted me to leave so bad, you could've just said so!" He ran away crying even though of his danger to the Alpha School guards keeping everybody in. Suddenly, at the very same time, I felt water droplets dropping on my shoulders, first slowly, then intensively followed by a chain of thunder. It was raining. I wanted to tend to Humphrey, but I could've leave. I just stood up and stared in the directed he left, feeling sorry for him... and me.

First, I try to make friends... and all I do is lose them. It was because of our stupid ranks. Our friendship was now impossible, for we are different beings set apart by our ranked society. And I believe It won't continue. As my Dad said, at the end of this, we probably won't remember each other nor meet again. Why, this had to happen. I guess I won't know until I learn here.

After standing in the freezing cold rain for who knows how long, Loretta howled for all the Betas to take their food with them ans seek shelter in the den she was in.

When Loretta started roll count, I stayed by the den's entrance, still looking out to the direction Humphrey left. Minutes later, Hutch came to me with a small bone in his mouth.

"Why so low?" he asked.

"Humphrey left."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he pointed out.

"Yes but not in the way he did..."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth about the future." Somehow he understood.

"Ohhhh... That's not cool... Well, why did you tell him that? Were you still trying to get him to leave?"

"No. I needed to tell him it so in the future he wouldn't be missing me so much."

"Ahh... Hm. You know... sometimes, it not a bad thing to be missed. Wouldn't you want your dad to be missing you when you get out of here?"

"Yes but I know Humphrey. He can get... obsessed in things."

"Maybe, but if you talk about change to him, who's to say he won't be so obsessed when he comes out of Omega School? Both you **and** him will change, remember? So really, we don't know what will happen in the future. You can never predict it."

"You're right... I'm such an idiot. I can't imagine being him right now in this cold rain. I feel so bad. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Kate, I'm sure he'll understand. Just give it time."

_Give it time... _Time is all I have anyway. Still, I couldn't help for feel helpless knowing that out there in this freaky weather, a wolf was running away from me...

* * *

**(Hello! :) DogDrawler here! Man, is it good to be back. PLEASE, it would be nice if you good people answer my polls and read my other stories. They're quick and interesting. Thank you for being my readers. )**


End file.
